Loslassen
Loslassen ist die siebte Episode der siebten Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Owen alarmiert die Assistenzärzte über ein schweres Busunglück, deren Verletzte jeden Moment eingeliefert werden sollen. Doch in Wahrheit handelt es sich nur um das Katastrophentraining, für das Dr. Webber ihm 1 Mio. Dollar bereitgestellt hat. Cristina betreut den schwer lungenkranken Roy, während Teddy die Spenderlunge abholt. Roy ist aufgeregt, weil er nun nach zwanzig Jahren endlich seine Tochter wieder sehen wird, die ihn im Krankenhaus besucht. Doch als die beiden sich sehen, kollabiert Roy und muss von Cristina wiederbelebt werden. Offenbar ist auch sein Herz stark angeschlagen. Owen macht sich Sorgen um Cristina, die kurz vor einem Zusammenbruch steht. Er befreit Meredith vom Katastrophentraining, um auf Cristina Acht zu geben. Diese hat jedoch überhaupt keine Lust auf einen Babysitter. Mark und Lexie behandeln Christy, die ihren Po sehr stark vergrößern lassen will. Lexie hat Bedenken, dass sie das nur tun will, um einem Mann zu gefallen. Doch Christy versichert, dass sie das nur für sich selbst macht, weil ihr keine Jeans richtig passt. Währenddessen bereiten Callie und Arizona ihre Abreise nach Afrika vor. Arizona freut sich sehr, doch Callie hegt Zweifel. Erst verschenkt Arizona ihre Sachen an Mark, dann berichtet Webber über die großen Karrierepläne, die er für sie hatte, und schließlich wirft Mark ihr vor, nur wegen Arizona nach Afrika zu gehen. Beim Katastrophentraining teilt Owen die Ärzte in Teams auf. Er übt so großen Druck aus, dass die Puppen nacheinander 'sterben' und die Teams rausfliegen. Am Ende bleibt nur noch das Team aus April, Alex und Jackson übrig. Nachdem auch Jackson aufgegeben hat, kümmern sich April und Alex im strömenden Regen um die letzten Lebenden. April flippt schließlich vollkommen aus und macht Owen Vorwürfe, dass man dieses Spiel ja gar nicht gewinnen kann, weil es so organisiert wurde, dass alle Patienten sterben müssen. Bailey geht der Fall ihrer Patientin Mary sehr nahe, die den Amoklauf überlebte, um bei einem Routineeingriff zu sterben. Sie führt zusammen mit einer Pathologin eine Obduktion durch, die jedoch zu keinem Ergebnis führt. Bailey beschwert sich bei Derek, weil die Pathologin den Fall scheinbar überhaupt nicht ernst nimmt. Doch Derek hat andere Sorgen: Er versucht einen Forschungsantrag zu stellen, um die Alzheimer-Krankheit in einer Studie erforschen zu können. Bailey weiß ganz genau, dass er dies einzig und allein aus Sorge um Meredith tut. Zwischen Cristina und Meredith kommt es schließlich zum Streit, während sie auf Teddys Ankunft mit der Spenderlunge warten. Cristina kann nicht verstehen, dass es Meredith toll geht, während sie selbst ein Wrack ist. Sie gibt Meredith die Schuld an ihrer Situation, weil sie sich beim Amoklauf von Meredith genötigt gefühlt hat, Derek zu operieren. Als Teddy dann eintrifft, kann die Transplantation aufgrund der guten Vorbereitung von Cristina erfolgreich über die Bühne gehen. Dafür erntet sie Lob von Teddy und Webber. Owen erwartet am Abend eine Überraschung, denn Cristina hat ihm etwas Wichtiges mitzuteilen. Mark und Callie fällt unterdessen der Abschied sehr schwer, immerhin sind sie beste Freunde und immer füreinander da. Doch Callie möchte den großen Schritt trotzdem wagen. Als Callie und Arizona dann am Flughafen sind, platzt es aus Arizona heraus: Sie hat genau gemerkt, dass Callie eigentlich nicht nach Afrika will und nur ihr zuliebe gehen würde. Für Arizona gibt es nur eine Möglichkeit, dass sie beide glücklich werden können... Musik * Ching Ching Ching von Nikka Costa * Never Gonna Leave Me von Sia * Bang Bang von K'naan Feat. Adam Levine * 'Daydreaming '''von ''Dark Dark Dark Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel That's Me Trying bezieht sich auf einen Song von William Shatner. Cast Hauptcharaktere * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * Chyler Leigh als Dr. Lexie Grey * Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt * Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robins * Sara Ramirez als Dr. Calliope Torres * Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber *Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery *Kim Raver als Dr.Teddy Altman Nebencharaktere * Mark Saul as Dr. Steve Mostow * Arlene Santana as Nurse * Alixandree Antoine as CCU Nurse * Leith Burke as Dr. McQueen Gastcharaktere * Melinda Page Hamilton als Dr. Jennifer Stanley * Ron Perkins als Roy Henley * Amber Benson als Corrine Henley * Wynn Everett als Christy Cornell * Mandy Moore als Mary Portman Intro Frage: Wann hat sich vor ihnen zum letzten Mal ein Fremder ausgezogen, auf einen roten Fleck auf seinem Rücken gezeigt und gefragt: "Was zum Teufel ist das da für ein Ding"? Ein Normalsterblicher antwortet hoffentlich: "Noch nie". Wenn sie Arzt sind, lautet ihre Antwort wahrscheinlich: "Vor 5 Minuten etwa". Es wird immer erwartet, dass Ärzte auf alles eine Antwort haben. Die Wahrheit ist, wir glauben einfach gern, dass wir auf alles eine Antwort haben. Im Grunde sind alle Ärzte Besserwisser, bis irgendetwas passiert, dass uns daran erinnert, dass dem nicht so ist. Outro Wir alle suchen nach Antworten, in der Medizin, im Leben, immer. Manchmal schlummern die Antworten, die wir suchen, unter der Oberfläche. Manchmal bekommen wir Antworten auf Fragen, die wir noch gar nicht gestellt haben. Manchmal sind wir von den Antworten total überrascht. Manchmal, selbst wenn wir auf die Antwort gestoßen sind, die wir gesucht haben, bleiben wir mit einem riesigen Haufen neuer Fragen zurück. Zitate *Meredith: Bin ich etwa zu früh? Ich hab mich extra bemüht, zu spät zu kommen. *Jackson: Das wird sicher nervig. *Alex: Das haben wir doch früher bei Bailey ständig machen müssen. Sich abwechseln, seine Testpuppe behandeln, früh essen gehen und dann weiterarbeiten. Total langweilig! *Owen: Eine Charter-Maschine musste notlanden und ist mit einem Greyhound-Bus kollidiert! Wir haben jede Menge Verletzte! Habt ihr nicht gehört? Los, Bewegung! (alle rennen los) ''Über 30 Opfer an der Unfallstelle! Manche mit kritischen Aufprallverletzungen! *''Alle rennen nach draußen und finden dort überall Testpuppen auf dem Boden *Jackson: Und ich hab mich schon auf 'n frühes Mittagessen gefreut. *Meredith: Das wird richtig scheiße!! *Arizona: Callie! Sieh nur, was die Kinder auf der Station mir alles gebastelt haben! Das kommt alles mit nach Afrika. *Callie: Oh wow, das ist ja toll. Ich bin sicher so 'n Makkaroni-Gesicht auf 'nem Pappteller braucht man dort häufig. Ehrlich, das ist tausend mal wichtiger als das hier: Malariatabletten oder Antibiotika. *Arizona: Du bist ja der reinste Sonnenschein heute Morgen. Willst du irgendwas mit mir besprechen? *Callie: Ähm, nein! Nein, es ist nur... Nein! *Webber: Ah, Torres, Robbins! *Callie: Hallo. *Webber: Ich dachte Sie wären schon auf dem halben Weg nach Malawi. *Callie: Wir... *Arizona: Na ja wir mussten noch Papierkram erledigen und meine kleinen Patienten wollten mich nochmal sehen. *Webber: Das ist gut. Ihre glorreiche Arbeit, die Sie dort unten verrichten werden, wird auf dieses Krankenhaus zurückstrahlen, da bin ich sicher. Natürlich war ich ein wenig überrascht, dass ich so aus dem Stegreif zwei ausgezeichnete Oberärztinnen ersetzen muss, nicht nur eine. Aber na ja, das sind Probleme eines Chefarztes. Die will sowieso keiner hören. Niemand will die Probleme hören. Nur ist es schade, wirklich. Torres, ich hatte nämlich Großes mit Ihnen vor. Große Pläne. *Callie: Webber hat Pläne. "Ich habe große Pläne". Weißt du was? Ist doch egal. Auch ich hab große Pläne und viel vor. Ich habe afrikanische Pläne. *Mark: Oh ja, die hast du. *Callie: Ich muss keine Knorpel im Labor züchten. Ich mache dort Knochen aus Dreck! Ich finde heraus, wie man unzerbrechliche Gelenke aus Blutdiamanten baut und ich werde Prothesen aus Elfenbein herstellen! *Mark: Dann rechne lieber damit, dass die Tierschutzvereinigungen Ärger machen. *Callie: Ist mir doch egal. In der Wissenschaft kommt man ohne Freunde aus. *Derek: Hier, lesen Sie. *Bailey: "Alzheimer ist eine schlimme Krankheit. Wir sollten Sie heilen." *Derek: 12 Stunden Arbeit! *Cristina: Solltest du nicht bei dem Patienten sein? *Meredith: Er ist vorbereitet und im OP. Und jetzt wirst du mit mir reden. *Cristina: Bitte geh doch einfach wieder runter! *Meredith: Cristina!! *Cristina: Wieso geht es dir gut? Wieso geht es dir wieder gut? Ich bin im Arsch, okay? Ich bin tot. Ich bin ein Wrack. Und du läufst herum und spielst meinen Babysitter?? Als ob du nicht das gleiche durchgemacht hättest! Wieso geht es dir wieder gut? *Meredith: Ich weiß nicht, wieso! *Cristina: Du warst doch auch da! Du hast mich mit deinen traurigen Augen angesehen und mich angefleht, sein Leben zu retten! Du wolltest, dass er dich erschießt! Du hast dich einen Scheiß für dich oder deine Schwangerschaft interessiert!! *Meredith: Cristina! *Cristina: Du hast mir keine Wahl gelassen! Du, nur du!!! Hätte irgendein anderer auf dem OP-Tisch gelegen, ein anderer dagestanden, wär ich weggelaufen!! *Meredith: Du wärst nicht weggelaufen! So ein Quatsch! *Cristina: Ich hätte weglaufen können und dann würde es mir jetzt nicht so gehen!! *Mark: Mit wem soll ich denn jetzt über Frauen reden? *Callie: Dafür hast du Derek. *Mark: Der ist verheiratet und selbstzufrieden. Und das nervt! *Callie: Du schreibst mir E-Mails. Was denn? *Mark: Es steht mir eigentlich nicht zu... *Callie: Sag schon! *Mark: Ich mach 'ne Menge Brustvergrößerungen. *Callie: Okay, wolltest du mir das erzählen? *Mark: Ich mache auch 'ne Menge Brustvergrößerungen wieder rückgängig. Die Frauen kommen meistens ein oder zwei Jahre nach dem Eingriff, todunglücklich über die Entscheidung, die sie damals getroffen hatten. Bei der Frau heute - die mit dem neuen, großen Hintern - bei der mach ich mir überhaupt keine Sorgen. Weil ich weiß, dass sie es nicht getan hat, um ihrem Freund zu gefallen. Das hatte mit niemand anderem zu tun. Sie hat's für sich getan. Ich muss dir sagen, als dein Freund: Du lässt dir grade 'ne Doppel-D verpassen, weil deine Freundin auf viel Holz vor der Hütte steht. Mit dem Holz mein ich Afrika! *Callie: Ich liebe sie, Mark. *Mark: Das weiß ich doch. Nur liebst du auch Afrika? Das ist die Frage. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 7 Episode